The Week of No Good, Very Bad Kisses
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for csi50. Prompt was complex. Don has a problem.


Prompt: Complex

Don Flack had never considered himself a complex man. He lived a pretty simple life. He did his job the best he could with absolute pride everyday that he was part of the NYPD. He loved his family, though they often made him crazy, loved his baseball, the occasional beer, and off course, once and a while, a pretty lady or two.

Sure his father had been an asshole, and certain days he missed his mother so much it was a physical pain in his chest, but generally he was a fairly simple and angst free man.

At least until last week.

&&&&&&

Danny's eyes widened as Don came walking into his office with two black eyes.

"Whoa, who'd you piss off?" he asked, smirking just a little, "Or did someone just get annoyed by your ugly face?"

"Fuck off and die," Don said, but it had no conviction behind it.

Danny's smirk fled at the tone of Don's voice, "Seriously, Don, what the fuck?"

Don sighed, and cursed as that made his split lip ache, "Ross did it."

Danny's eyes widened, "Adam hit you…he fucking hit you. What the fuck did you do?"

Don grimaced, "I might have made out with his girlfriend a little bit."

"Jess, but why would you….since when are you interested in Jess?"

"Since never. I was just…I've had a bad week….kissing wise."

"I'm sorry," Danny said, back to enjoying himself now that he knew there would be no Ross-Angell-Flack triangle in their lives, "Kissing wise? Do I need to get a girl in here for this?"

"Never mind. I'm leaving."

"I'm joking, come on, don't be an idiot. Tell me what happened."

Don groaned, "I can't kiss….anyone."

"I don't understand. You've lost the ability to stick your mouth against a girl's."

"No, I can still do it, just really, really badly. Three girls over the last week Danny, all bad. And it's not just me. It sucks for them too. I've lost it, Danny."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, you've definitely lost that loving feeling."

"I fucking hate you," Don hissed.

"I really just think that you're making too big of a deal out of it. I mean a couple of bad dates, some girls who were duds. What's the big deal? Also, I have to ask how bad kissing lead to you trying to make out with Angell and getting your ass kicked by Ross?"

"I didn't get my ass kicked by Ross. I kissed Angell to test my loss of kissing ability theory, got proven correct and then Ross walked in. He hit me…right after Angell hit me on her own and split my fucking lip. Happy now?"

"Immensely."

"Its not funny. I need to figure out what went wrong. I need help."

Just then, Lindsay walked in and Flack's eyes lit up in a way that had Danny growling loudly, "Absolutely not, don't even think about it."

"Don't think about what?" Lindsay asked.

Don smiled, "Well, I'm just doing a little experiment and I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Um, hello," Danny said, "I said no. My girlfriend is not going to be a part of your little kissing experiment. Those lips are taken."

Lindsay shook her head with a little sigh, "Why don't I just wear sign that says Property of Danny Messer? Would that make you less of a jealous freak?"

"No, but I would thoroughly enjoy it. Besides, I don't think not wanting you to kiss other men is unreasonable."

"True," she said, then turned to Don, "Why is it that you want to kiss me?"

"I've lost the ability to kiss anyone. I suck at it. I need help. Please Lindsay."

Lindsay looked over at Danny and shrugged.

"No," he said, "I'm not okay with this."

"Oh, Dan, it's just a little kiss." She smiled and ran one finger down his arm, "I'll make it up to you later."

Danny's heart rate increased and the look on his face told her payment would be steep, "Fine, one kiss…no tongue."

Don moved closer and pressed his lips against Lindsay's and found himself feeling nothing more than he had with any other woman over the last week.

"I suck," he said when he pulled away.

Danny nodded, "That was so bad, I couldn't even be jealous."

Don nodded, "That's it. I'm sunk."

"You are not," Lindsay said, rolling her eyes, "Also, I know what's wrong, if you're interested."

Don nodded furiously, "Tell me what to do."

"Okay, listen very carefully. What you need to do…is to stop dating bimbos that can't spell their own names."

Danny laughed as Don glared at her, "Not helping."

"Not kidding," she said, firmly, "You suck at kissing because you're just kissing random people. You need to find someone you care about, someone you really want to kiss."

Don looked a little like he's sucked on a lemon as he thought it over. His eyes brighten suddenly as the truth of her words sunk in to his depressed brain.

He was so stupid. All he wanted was someone to love.

It was then that Stella walked in to the room.

He didn't think, not for a second. He just reached for her, his fingers digging into her arms as he brought her body against his and leaned down to kiss her.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard the buzzing of Lindsay shrieking, but he ignored it in favor of sinking into the perfection that was Stella's kiss.

Stella didn't seem to mind, in fact despite her earlier shock, she was whole-heartedly responding to him.

It was, without a doubt the perfect kiss.

"So," Danny said, "Should we tell them that they're groping where everyone in the lab can see them."

Lindsay sighed and smiled blissfully, "No, just let them be. It's adorable."

Danny shrugged, "Fine, but if Flack gets some so do I." With that said, he grabbed Lindsay, ignoring her shriek of surprise and attempted to put Flack's kiss to shame.

When Mac walked in ten minutes later, neither couple stirred.

And he walked right back out.

He'd scream at them later.


End file.
